Daughter of Whom?
by honeymail
Summary: Beka Mitchell is entering her first year at Hogwarts The only thing she has from her father is an old picture and her mom's words when she tells her he was a wizard
1. Arriving at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: It's all JKR  
  
Chapter 1- Arriving at Hogwarts

--------------------------------

Beka's POV

The eleven year-old girl was sitting alone in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express. She had said goodbye to her family on the other side of Platform 9 ¾. She really loved them and she knew they loved her, but the only one to whom she was related to was her mom. The little girl was sure the man who raised her loved her and thought of her as his own child, but it wasn't the same thing.

First, her real father was a wizard, like her. She never saw him though. Her mom only told her he had his reasons for living and then she gave her a picture with his name on the back and told her to go to sleep. She was five then and had just made vanish her vegetables into her mother's plate. That was the reason she knew about her dad, because her mom never talked much about him. Then, there was also the thing that if her younger brother and sister looked, at least a bit, like their dad, she was as far as possible from that. In her dad's family, everybody has blond-red curly hairs and freckles all over their face and they tanned easily, which she thought was strange with freckled skin. She, herself, had dark ebony hair, straight that went down to the middle of her back. Her skin was very white and she always got sunburns during summer. The only thing that showed that she had some parentage with her brother and her sister were her eyes. They were gray-blue with a green sparkled inside; they were her mom's eyes.

For now, as the train started to speed trough the country, she was alone in a corner of her compartment and looking at the only picture she ever had from her dad. Suddenly, she heard someone opening the door and she hid her picture, she didn't want anyone to see it right now, not strangers anyway.

Four teenagers entered the compartment. The first one was a small and thin boy with black messy hair, bright green eyes and a lightning shape scar on his forehead. The second was a girl about the same height with bushy hair. The two others, an extremely tall boy and a girl a little younger, had bright red hair and freckles all over their face. 'They must be brother and sister,' she thought. They looked at her and then settled down.

"Hi. My name is Hermione," said the bushy-haired girl.

"Hi." She said shyly and then stopped herself. 'She didn't need to be shy, she was a witch to after all, they were like her. The first people like her she ever met.' "My name is Rebecca Mitchell. Call me Beka though, I prefer it." Then she looked at the green-eyed guy and asked, "What is your name?"

"You don't know who I am?" he asked incredulously. She shook her head. "You must be Muggleborn, no?"

"Well, my mom is a muggle, but she told me that my dad was a wizard when I started doing magic by accident."

"You don't know your dad?" asked the redhead girl.

"No, never met him. My mother just told me he left before my birth."

She couldn't help but sound a bit sad and resentful at saying that. She saw that the girl understood because she immediately changed the subject.

"I hope you'll like Hogwarts. And be sorted in Gryffindor. That's the House were are in. My name's Ginny Weasley by the way."

"Please to meet you, Ginny. I did some reading before I came and I think there are four Houses, no?"

At the mention of reading, she saw Hermione lighten.

"Yes. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. They are all good and all have the qualities."

"Not Slytherin. Except if you count asshole as a quality."

"Ron," scream Hermione. Well, the redhead guy's name was Ron. At least she learned that. Then she realized she didn't know the name of the black haired boy yet.

"You haven't told me your name." She said, turning to him.

"Oh yeah. Harry Potter." She looked at him more closely. 'That guy had a tough life' she told to herself.

"In what year are you? They seemed nice and she decided to ask them more questions.

"We are in sixth year, except for Ginny who starts her fifth." It was Hermione again.

"How do they decide on which House we're put in? I mean, they can't really now us at the beginning of the year and we are supposed to be separated on our qualities."

"For that, I think you'll prefer to have the surprised."

Rebecca asked a few more questions, but then she saw that they wanted to talked with each other, so she took out her disc man and put music, then she pick a big book and started to read. Time pass and it got dark outside, but they were still going north. Then, someone tap on her shoulder and taking off the headphones, she heard Hermione telling her to put on her robes.

"You're right. Anyway, my disc man isn't working very well. Must be the magic around Hogwarts."

"How do you know that?" asked Ron.

"I was just reading a book called Hogwarts: A History. It's quite long though and I haven't finish it yet." She answered putting on her robes.

After crossing the lake in boats, the new students found themselves in front of two big oaks doors with a woman doing a speech about their Houses going to be their family. As she already knew about that, she wasn't really interested. What she wanted to know was how were they being 'Sorted' as that was the word the woman, Professor Mcgonagall she recalled, had used.

Just then, the doors opened revealing a big area with five tables. The ceiling reflected the sky and was shinning with numerous stars, but Beka hardly noticed all that. She had stopped dead on her spot. Her eyes were fixed on one of the men on the front table. He was probably a teacher part of her mind told her. She recognized him, he was older and had a smirk expression he didn't wore before, but it was him, no doubt. As she was shocked, the black haired man turned his face on her and they looked at each other.

There was only indifference in those eyes. That made her regain consciousness of her surroundings. She shook her head and deliberately put the man's face in the back of her head.

Meanwhile, Mcgonagall had started naming people and was coming closer to her name. When Beka heard "Mitchell, Rebecca", she took a deep breath and walked purposefully toward the stool, picked up the hat and let it fell onto her head.

"_Hi, miss Mitchell."_

"_Err...Hi, I supposed."_

"_So, you know why you're here don't you?"_

"_Would be hard not to know as already half of my year as been Sorted, no?"_

"_A little arrogant. You have a lot of qualities, miss Mitchell. You are quite intelligent and Ravenclaw would suit you well. Slytherin also, for your arrogance, but I think you have also a lot of courage. Most of all you like your family above all and would do anything for them and that's definitely not a Slytherin trait, so I would say _GRYFFINDOR."

The last word was screamed and the Gryffindor table applauded her as she walked toward them. She past Harry going at a free place and he smiled at her. That made her smile also. He looked cute.

After every first-years had been sorted, Dumbledore (he was an old wizard with a beard so long she was sure it touch the ground under the table.) rose and started a small speech about the rules and not being allowed in the Forbidden Forest. Beka noticed that he was looking directly at Ron, Harry and Hermione. 'Must be the troublemakers.' She decided.

----------------------------

Severus' POV

He loathed the Welcoming Feast. Watching happy students filled in the Great Hall wasn't a way he enjoy passing an evening. He didn't like much better seeing tiny first-year, all looking equally scared and anxious being sorted.

He scowled as the first-years began filling the place. Feeling a gaze on him, he tried to find it. It was a girl with long black hair. When he met her gaze, he hid his surprised with a careful indifferent face. Her eyes were remembering him things from his past that he wished to forget. Seconds after their eyes had met, the blue-eyed girl turned her face toward Mcgonagall and ignored him from now on.

He came back to reality when Mcgonagall shout: "Mitchell, Rebecca" and the girl with black hair advanced toward the stool. No. It couldn't be. He wanted to look at her more carefully, but she was already seated and had the hat on the top of her head. He could only see her long silky hair. After a few minutes the hat yelled: "GRYFFINDOR"

His gaze followed her as she made her way toward the Gryffindor table. He decided it was a mere coincidence and pushed her away from his thought.

---------------------------

Beka's POV

After being shown their way to Gryffindor tower, the first years went to bed. Beka found herself in a room with three other eleven years-old girls: Juliet, Lillian and Gwen.

Beka heard Juliet and Lillian talking together. From what she gatered they came from a wizarding family and they have heard about Harry Potter.

"I can't believe he's in our house. We will meet him and talk to him and everything." That was Lillian. She was short and had dark brown silky hair and hazel eyes.

"What's so special about him?" asked Beka, curious. She remembered the boy's reaction when she asked him for his name.

"You don't know? When he was one, You-Know-Who broke into his house and killed his parents, but when he tried to kill Harry, his curse reflected on him and he almost died. In fact, everyone thought he was really dead until Harry told he came back. That was more than one year ago," answered Juliet. She was a skinny blond girl with gray eyes that looked like a rainy sky.

"Yeah. He fought him one more time and escaped again," continued Lillian.

The two other girls looked at each other and it was Gwen who asked the next question.

"Who is You-Know-Who? I mean, it can't be his real name."

"We never, ever say his name," murmured Lillian.

"Why?" asked Beka.

"It is scary."

"You are scared of a name?" She looked incredulous.

"Well, he killed a lot of people you know."

"Hitler killed a lot of people to and we still say his name."

"Who is Hitler?"

"Don't really know. I heard my mom saying that he killed thousands of people during a war."

"You-Know-Who didn't only killed people, he tortured them and he thought it was fun."

"Looked, I really don't care who killed the more people, but if anyone wants to tell his name then just sleep," interrupted Gwen. She seemed annoyed by them.

"Okay. Good night then," quietly said Beka.

The other girls didn't talk much after that and went to bed.

Beka reached into her trunk and pulled out the family picture she had brought with her. Her mom, dad, brother and sister were all smiling at her. She put the picture on her bedside table and drift into sleep dreaming of moving staircase and the voice of the Sorting hat "A little arrogant."


	2. Be Careful Malfoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this, I'm very poor and even if you were to sue me, I couldn't give any money so don't bother with it.

**A/N:** Thank you for all my reviewers.

Sarahamanda: Yes. You're right (I won't tell about what because it could spoiled it for other people.)

We3: Thank you. The Sorting Hat makes it easier to characterize the characters.

LycanthropyVamp: I'll try to be more careful, but as English isn't my mother language some errors escape my eyes. I will try to find a beta reader to help me. And after reading the next chapter, I don't think you'll find out she is a Mary Sue.

**A/N:** I hope you like it for now. I would like to know were to find a beta reader. He –or she for that- needs to be able to correct spelling and grammars errors and give me some ideas. Don't forget to review.

Chapter 2- Be Careful Malfoy!

-------------------------

Beka's POV

When Beka woke up the next morning, she was the first of her dormitory to awake and she dressed as quietly as she could. Arriving in the Common Room, she saw that the only two people already there were Harry and Ron. Remembering last night's conversation, she walked straight to Harry:

"Can I talk to you?" She saw that he was perplexed, but he got on his feet and followed her to a corner of the room.

"Err... Well, it's like this. Some girls in my dormitory were talking about you and what happened with that wizard when you were a baby and... well..." Harry was looking annoyed now.

"You want to know how I survived Voldemort?"

"Not really. Actually, I wanted to know his name, because no one wanted to tell me." She was ashamed of herself. She had forgotten that his parents died that night end he probably didn't want to talk about. She felt herself flushed. Then realization streaked her. "Do you know what Voldemort means?"

"Does it mean something?" The boy looked surprised and a bit disconcerted.

"Yeah. In French it has to meaning. 'Could be something along Flying Death or Stealing Death. Mort means Death and Vol can mean both Flying and Stealing."

"Were did you learn French?" She could see he was suspicious.

"When I was six years-old, my dad, well my foster dad anyway, went to work in France. We all went to live with him and we stayed there for three years and we all went to a French school."

She saw Gwen coming down the stairs and she remembered that she was hungry.

"Well, I think I'll go eat now. Thank you for answering my question." She turned to leave and then stopped without turning to him she murmured: "I'm sorry for your parents. It must have been hard on you."

She waited a bit but sensing, nor hearing, no reaction, she headed for Gwen and they went trough the hole.

--------------------------------

Harry's POV

"I'm sorry for your parents. It must have been hard on you." She was turning her back on him as if scared to face his reaction. I didn't react, he couldn't. He was stunned.

Normally, new students only cared about him being the Boy-Who-Lived. They didn't talk about his parents, maybe because they thought that it would hurt him. She was different. She didn't act like if he was a hero or something and what she said about Voldemort's name was interesting.

"Hey Harry, Coming?" It was Ron waiting at the portrait hole with Hermione, ready to go eat. "What did she want anyway? Go out with you?"

"Ron, you're sick. You know that, don't you? She's 11 years-old!" But Ron didn't answer, as he was already the other side of the painting, waiting for them.

-------------------------------

Beka's POV

After getting lost three times and asking their way to various paintings, Beka and Gwen finally arrived in the Entrance Hall. They arrived at the bottom of the marble staircase at the same time a Slytherin sixth-year group entered the Hall.

The leading boy, a small blond snobbish guy, rudely pushed Beka out of his way and knocked her on the ground. Anger rose in her body and flashed dangerously in her eyes as she went back on her feet.

Without really thinking about what she was doing, she waved her hand and a bucket full of water appeared, hovering over the head of the Slytherin boy. The bucket fell with a lot of noise on the said head, splashing water over him and his friends. All the people who saw that roared in laughter.

"Oups" voiced Beka. That wasn't exactly what she wanted to do, but it was close enough. All at her triumph, she didn't notice the black shadow behind her.

"Miss Mitchell?"

-----------------------------------

Severus' POV

As the girl turned on her feet, whitening very fast, Severus couldn't still quite understand what he had seen. A first-year had just conjured a bucket full of water _without_ a wand. Even fifth-year couldn't yet conjured thing and that little girl had done it like if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Sir? You wanted to talk to me?" The girl seemed to have regained some courage because she was looking directly at him, waiting.

"You are not to use magic on other students." His voice had regained his usual coolness now. "You will have a detention tonight at 7 in my classroom."

"I think, Severus that her detention will need to be reported to tomorrow night. I will have a little discussion about her magic with miss Mitchell tonight" said Albus, his eyes twinkling lightly. He then turned to the little girl. "You will come at my office after dinner. It's situated on the second floor (Is that it? I'm not sure) and the password is _Sugar Quill_. For now though I think you should go eat something and take one of the timetables that Professor McGonagall is giving out."

Severus was mildly surprised. It wasn't Dumbledore's habits to talk with a misbehaving student. He remarked that the girl was white and seemed a bit nervous. The Slytherin, though, looked quite happy about the twist of the event.


	3. The Headmaster's Proposal

**Disclaimer**: If I was JKR, I wouldn't be writing this.

Chapter 3 – The Headmaster's proposal

-----------------------------------

Beka's POV

She was in deep shit and she knew it. It was dinnertime and she hadn't calm down since the morning. Everyone in the Great Hall was eating and chatting with friends while she was angrily looking at her plate, wanting to punch someone, something, just hit, and _hard_. She was angry at Malfoy for making her fell on the ground, angry at herself for loosing control and used magic on him, angry for getting caught using magic, angry at Professor Snape for giving her a detention and for acting like a bastard toward her. 'He can't not have notice it. I have the same last name for God's sake.'

Her day, which had started bad enough, had only gone worst. She was so mad that during Charm Class, instead of changing the color of the quill into bright red, she made it explode. It was a stupid error, to much energy behind the spell. She wasn't used at using a wand for using her magic. So, she was also angry with herself for messing up in Charm Class. Then, she went to her History of Magic Class. '_That_ was one boring class.' The professor didn't even present himself. He just past trough the wall – he was a ghost- and started talking about the start of wizarding traditions in Ancient Egypt. Her thought kind of drift out at that point and she found herself thinking about her dad and her mom. 'Why hadn't she told her he was teaching here?'She wrote her mom a letter during the afternoon that the first-years had open because they had Astronomy Class that night. She had thought more about her dad then. Even if he hadn't recognized her, her last name should have made him clicked in some way. She really wanted to hit someone. 'That Malfoy guy should do it' she thought.

After her trick that morning all the students of the other Houses had praised her, but Malfoy, or the ferret-boy as Hermione kept naming him, had taken the lunch hour to pull out revenge. He sent a snake on her, how _original_ for a Slytherin, and if it hadn't been for Harry hearing it and talking to it, she would have been bitten. She really, really, _really_ wanted to hit him. That was out of idea though. She would probably get caught and she already had enough problems with the Headmaster for now. 'I wonder why he wants to see me though. It can't only be for some stupid school rules.' She couldn't do anything about that for now. It was best to concentrate on a plan to humiliate ferret-boy. 'God, I like that name. It suits him so well. To bad I can't transform him into a ferret.' She then remembered her Charm Class. 'That will do it.' She would need to be careful not to get caught. The best was to wait tomorrow morning, during breakfast. She could then cast a spell unnoticed.

While she was wandering in her thoughts, dinner had finish and it was time to head up for the Headmaster's office. She was heading toward the second floor, when Malfoy stopped in front of her.

"Well, well. The mudblood is going to get expelled." He said, smirking.

"Go to Hell, Malfoy." She answered and tried to duck him.

"Now. Little girls shouldn't use bad language."

"And polite boys shouldn't push students on the floor. So we're even Malfoy." She was trying to sound annoyed, but she was getting scared now. That guy wasn't really known for his gentleness. She had heard a lot of stories about him during the day. "You know, for someone who wants to see me expelled, you're acting a strange way."

"What do you mean, Mudblood?"

"First, my name is Beka. And second, I'll get expelled faster if you would let me go the Headmaster's office."

The teenager looked flabbergast and finally let her pass, bringing his two bodyguards along. She continued to walk and arrived in front of the gargoyle. Taking a deep breath and trying to ignore the panic she was starting to feel, she said the password and stepped onto what seemed to be the wizard's escalator. The stone steps were moving in spiral toward the wooden door. When she opened the door, she saw that her Head of House, Professor McGonagall, was there also, but, to her relief, Professor Snape was no where to be seen. She would probably have started yelling if she had had to face him just now.

"Good evening, Miss Mitchell. Would you please take a seat?" He was gesturing toward a chair facing his desk. "Would you like lemon drop?"

"No, thanks professor. I just ate."

"Well then we will go straight to the matter. I supposed you know why I asked you to come to my office?"

"Yes, sir." Seeing he wasn't talking, she continued. "I used magic on another student and broke school rules."

Looking at the Headmaster, she saw twinkles in his blue eyes and remarked he was trying to hide his smile. She scowled, not seeing anything funny and trying to understand what was making the professor so cheerful.

"While it is true that it is your behavior of this morning that brought you here, I think you were already enough punished by Professor Snape. What I want to discuss with you is the magical ability you have proven this morning."

"Magical ability? Well, I'm a witch, so it's normal I use magic. I mean... I wouldn't be here if it hasn't been for that."

"You misunderstood me, miss Mitchell. I was meaning that no first-years, not even fifth-years for that, could conjure an object not talking without using their wand. Would you mind to explain to us where you learned that kind of magic?"

"By myself, sir" she said looking carefully at her shoes. She wasn't sure anymore if it had been a good idea to teach herself how to control her magic when she was young.

"Would you mind to extend?" asked patiently the old man. The eleven year-old girl lifted her head and looked straight at the Headmaster.

"The first time I did intentional magic, I was five. My mom wanted me to finish my vegetables, but I really didn't want. I remembered that sometimes, when I really wanted something –like a toy out of reach- it would come to me, so that time I wished them very hard to vanish. They did, not very far though," she smiled then remembering the face her mom has made, "they reappeared in my mom's plate. I was punished after."

"For making magic?" It was the first time professor McGonagall had spoken up, but Beka heard the concern in her teacher's voice.

"No, for not eating my vegetables. My mom always made it very clear that I wasn't punish for my magic, but for my behavior."

"Your mom is a Muggle, no?" It was the Headmaster again. "How did she know about magic?"

"My dad was a wizard."

"What has happened to him? When we send the letter, there were no adult wizards with you, because I sent a letter to explain magic to your parents." The Deputy Headmistress asked.

"My biological dad left before my birth. My mom and my foster dad raised me."

She couldn't help, but show some bitterness in her voice. Knowing her dad was so close, but didn't even try to talk to her made her want to hide in a corner and cry. She could also see the sadness in the two adult's eyes.

"Miss Mitchell, as I was saying, your magical abilities are well beyond that are usual for first-years and I have a suggestion for you. While you will continue to attend first-year classes, you will have evening class on the second year program. You will also have some classes on weekend."

"Why can't I just skip my first-year and do the second-year program right away?"

"While you are a powerful witch, there is a lot of things you do not know about the magical world. Classes such as History of Magic, Potions or Herbology are required and you don't know about them yet."

Beka tried to think all about it. It was hard to decide on the spot.

"Can I have one week to think about it, sir?"

"I wouldn't have thought you would have agreed right now, miss Mitchell. Also, as you are not of age yet, we need to send a letter to your parents to make sure they also agree."

That night, Beka went to bed with her head full of thought. It was well beyond midnight when she finally drifted to sleep.


End file.
